The present invention discloses a hair barrette and more particularly a hair barrette with multiple faces that is highly suitable for holding thick, curly, or kinky hair.
Existing hair barrettes typically include a one sided face with a snap fastener across the back of the face to secure hair. Such barrettes frequently slip and fail to properly hold hair for extended periods of time. Further, such barrettes are inadequate for use with thick, curly, or kinky hair because the barrettes often rotate so that the fastener instead of the design is viewable.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a barrette that is particularly suitable for holding thick, curly, or kinky hair.